


Jacket Off

by timehasa_way



Series: This Is a Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Jealous Jared Padalecki, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehasa_way/pseuds/timehasa_way
Summary: wind_storms wanted jealous!Jared fic after Jensen posted this pic of him in front of JDM's poster. I obliged!https://www.instagram.com/p/BW14xWlDJPR/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_linkMoving this in here from LJ, since it's apparently part of a verse now.





	Jacket Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Windstorms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windstorms/gifts).

Jared stares at the picture he took of Jensen standing in front of Jeff’s poster until Jensen snatches the phone back from him, grinning and quickly opening up Instagram. Trying to shake the negative feeling suddenly creeping up on him, Jared reaches for his own phone. He opens up Instagram as soon as Jensen chuckles and shoves his phone in his back pocket, wanting to see what Jensen posted. When he sees the picture again, his jaw tightens, free hand clenching into a fist. He’s almost unaware of the way he looks up and _glares_ at Jensen, until Jensen looks at him like he’s gone crazy.  
  
“What the hell is _that_ look for?”  
  
It takes a moment for Jared to answer, trying to figure out this emotional response himself. And it’s a little surprising when he blurts out, “You know, I miss Jeff, too, but I’m not over here sending him _love letters_.”  
  
Jensen looks at him like he’s got three heads, starts to throw his hands up in the air…and then realization hits. Jared sees it light up in Jensen’s expression, and it’s the exact same moment he recognizes what he’s feeling. He sees that little fucking _smirk_ on Jensen’s face and tenses, hoping Jensen doesn’t say it, doesn’t start _mocking_, but knowing that he will anyway.  
  
“Are you _jealous_?”  
  
There’s no point in denying it with one of those _no_ responses that will make it even more obvious. Jared watches as Jensen’s smirk turns to a grin, and he fumes, fist clenching tighter, other hand turning his phone around for Jensen to see. “Look at your fucking_ face _in this picture, Jen. Christ, you’re practically making out with his fucking _poster_. Can’t even take your eyes off him to take a goofy little picture and text it to him like a normal person. Have to go all fuckin’ _googly-eyed_ and tell the world how much you miss him.”  
  
“Wow.” Jensen’s eyes widen a little in surprise, and then he shakes his head, stepping closer to Jared, his voice going low as some other people get off the elevator nearby. “You think I want him to fuck me?” Anger flares inside Jared, and Jensen smiles, egging it on. “Fuck, that would be hot, wouldn’t it?”  
  
Without another word, Jared grabs Jensen and pushes him towards his room. They break contact and just walk quickly, not wanting to gather any more attention from the people in the hall. But once Jared opens the door and lets Jensen step inside ahead of him, he gets the door closed behind them both, grabs Jensen, and shoves him up against the wall, _hard_.  
  
“You want someone else to fuck you?” he growls, trapping Jensen there, and Jensen doesn’t even try to struggle. Through that strong haze of jealousy, Jared’s aware that this has become more of a sexual game between them now, and he flashes his own smile at Jensen, knowing that it’s a little dark, a little menacing. “You’re mine.”  
  
Jensen lifts his chin in defiance, still all proud and smug, even though he’s the one pinned to the wall, voice all low and gruff. “I don’t belong to anyone.”  
  
And that’s fair enough. Jared’s never actually wanted to be the possessive type, to act like he _owns_ Jensen. But the fact that Jensen’s now pointed that out to him pisses him off even more.  
  
“Fine.” He reaches down to cup Jensen’s crotch through his jeans, laughing when he finds Jensen already hard. He leans in close, lips almost touching Jensen’s. “_This_ is mine.” He squeezes slightly, catches the hitch in Jensen’s breath that he tries to hide. “Who else does this to you? Who else gets you this hard before they even touch you?”  
  
“No one,” Jensen admits, breaking, Jared’s hand still moving over him. Jared uses the light pressure of his fingers to trace the shape of Jensen’s hard dick, passing slowly over the head, making Jensen flinch and squirm. “There’s no one else. Please, Jared, I’m sorry.” Reaching down further, Jared gives another light squeeze, and Jensen groans and laughs. “Fuck, Jay, you _actually_ have me by the balls.”  
  
“Damn right I do.” Jared lets up a little, gives Jensen a bit of wiggle room, and all Jensen does is get his hands up on Jared’s shoulders and look back into his eyes with this weird apologetic lust that Jared can’t say he hates.  
  
“You want me to make it up to you?” He pushes a little at Jared’s shoulders, and Jared quits palming Jensen’s crotch and backs up enough for Jensen to fall to his knees, a beautiful sight unbuckling Jared’s belt while he looks up at him from the floor. He still smirks like the little shit he is as he unzips Jared’s fly. “Was I bad, Jay?”  
  
Jared groans at the awful dialogue, trying not to find it funny or encourage it. “Fuck you.” He reaches down to push at his boxers, the two of them getting them down and off, along with his pants. Jared’s immediately got a hand on the back of Jensen’s head, fingers smoothing through the soft hair there. “Suck it.”  
  
Jensen’s got Jared’s dick in his mouth almost before Jared gets those words out, hand wrapped around the base. Jared sighs and watches Jensen’s eyes flutter closed, feels the slide of Jensen’s tongue as his head moves back and forth, setting a pace.  
  
“That’s better,” Jared murmurs, groaning when Jensen takes his hand away and grabs at Jared’s ass instead, lips moving further down Jared’s cock. It’s oddly quiet, with Jared’s heavy breathing the loudest sound in the room. He can feel the sweat soaking through his shirt already and moves to take it off and toss it aside, nearly buckling when Jensen suddenly deepthroats him. The shock of pleasure ripples through his body, and he cries out, hand returning to the back of Jensen’s head, the other steadying himself on Jensen’s shoulder.  
  
He tries to stay there, tries to get off right then and there, fucking _grinding_ into Jensen’s mouth as he swallows, but Jensen pulls off then with an obscene wet sound, hand back to jacking Jared’s cock as he gasps for air, smiling up at Jared. He looks fucking _high_, pupils blown all wide, maybe even _euphoric_, and he’s not even on the receiving end yet. Jared curses him under his breath, then curses louder when Jensen moves in again, taking Jared’s balls in his mouth this time, working over them slowly with lips and tongue. He’s gentle, coaxing with the tip of his tongue, wanting to make Jared come, and Jared gets a grip on his hair and pulls his head back, forcing him to look up again. He stares at Jensen for a moment, at those full, wet lips, the flush high on his cheeks and darkened eyes.  
  
“Take that fucking jacket off.”  
  
Jensen smirks, but does as he’s told, Jared letting him go so he can move and toss the jacket aside. “How much longer am I gonna be here?” he asks, far too nonchalant, and Jared practically growls at him. “You’re always saying how I’m old, Jay. Can’t be on these knees forever.”  
  
As if he’s in a position to tease. Jared feels his nostrils flare, his eyes narrow, and Jensen smiles wide, so fucking cocky. He gets a fist in Jensen’s hair again, yanks a little, and watches him try not to wince. “You wanna get up, you make me come.”  
  
“You want me to swallow, Jay?” Jensen asks, voice strained with his head pulled back, but still all smiles and arrogance. “Or did I take my jacket off for a reason?”  
  
“God, just shut the fuck up!”  
  
He pushes Jensen forward, sighs at the feel of Jensen’s lips wrapped around him again. He won’t last long, can already feel his orgasm building, and it’s only seconds before he pulls Jensen off again, one hand still holding Jensen’s hair, the other stroking his dick. Jensen’s mouth is open, obscene, expecting it, as if any man can really _aim_, but Jared’s not aiming anyway. He buckles a little and groans, making a mess of Jensen before him, white slashing across his cheek, his shirt. Jared swears at the sight of it, sighing as his heart slows and his breathing returns to normal.  
  
“No,” he says when Jensen reaches for his own belt, wanting to touch himself. He gets Jensen up onto his feet and pushes him back against the wall again, palm going back to Jensen’s crotch, where it was when they first entered the room. He’s in Jensen’s face, can smell his own come there, and he curls his fingers as much as he can around the shape of Jensen’s thick cock in his jeans. “You can come like this, can’t you?”  
  
Jensen squirms and groans. “Fuck, you’re evil.” He pants a little, and Jared knows how hot he must feel, still clothed; how uncomfortable it is to make a mess of yourself, but _defiling_ Jensen is kind of what Jared wanted all along. “Come on, Jared, _please_.”  
  
The thing is, as uncomfortable as Jensen must be, and as much as he begs, it’s not like he couldn’t push Jared away. He’s as good a match against Jared as any, but he’s still giving in, still letting Jared do this to him, and if Jared hadn’t _just_ come, he’d be hard at the thought.  
  
“You know I can make you do it,” Jared teases, encouraging, rubbing faster, harder, delighting in the moan Jensen lets slip free. “Who else can still make you come in your pants, Jen? Huh? Who do you want to fuck you that badly?”  
  
“You,” Jensen says, and his voice breaks as he curses and drops his head to Jared’s shoulder, panting, hips moving into Jared’s touch. His hand grips Jared’s other shoulder, holding on, the tips of his fingers digging in to the point that Jared almost tells him to stop, but he grits his teeth instead and keeps stroking Jensen’s dick through his jeans. “_Fuck_.”  
  
“Let me see you,” Jared orders, and Jensen lifts his head, bumping it back against the wall as he gets closer, body going tense. “Let me see you come, Jen.”  
  
There’s a jolt in Jensen’s body as his orgasm hits, and Jared watches his eyes squeeze shut and his mouth open on a sharp cry, Jensen’s fingers painful on Jared’s shoulder before releasing, that flush on Jensen’s face the high of his climax. Jared keeps working his hand over Jensen’s dick, but slowly, bringing him back down. He kisses Jensen’s clean cheek, his neck, smells the sweat and musk there. Then he steps away and watches Jensen _sag_ back against the wall, relieved.  
  
Jared looks at his work and what he’s accomplished, and it’s beautiful. Jensen’s hair is all mussed, sticking up and out in random places, and he’s all flushed and sweating through his white shirt, nipples visible, covered in Jared’s come and his own visible in the stain on his jeans. Jared raises his eyebrows and steps forward again.  
  
“That looks like a lot,” he comments, smirking when Jensen groans again. “You wanna show me?”  
  
Jensen obliges, finally able to undo his belt and open up his pants. He manages to pull his boxers down, but it’s all a mess of sticky white, and Jared’s dick twitches with renewed interest, even as Jensen looks completely disgusted.  
  
Jared laughs a little and moved to find his pants, his phone. He quickly opens up the camera and gets Jensen in frame. His heart jumps a little when Jensen drops the disgusted look and goes along with it, staring back at the camera. He knows this all happened after his own little tantrum, and he knows how gross Jensen must feel, but Jensen still does this for him.  
  
“I don’t know why I was ever jealous,” Jared says, lowering the phone.  
  
“I don’t, either,” Jensen says, sounding a little more raw and open, like he sometimes does after sex. “You know how I feel about you.”  
  
“I do,” Jared answers, _his_ tone apologetic this time. He returns the phone to his jeans and leaves them there on the floor as he steps back over towards Jensen. “I do, I’m sorry. It was stupid.”  
  
“It was hot,” Jensen offers, and Jared chuckles. “But I don’t know why you’d ever think I’d want someone else to fuck me.”  
  
“I don’t think it was that exactly.” Jared takes a moment, thinking. “It’s not like I don’t trust you, Jen. It wasn’t like I thought you’d…”  
  
“Run off with Jeff?” Jensen jokes, and they both laugh at how ridiculous it sounds.  
  
“Yeah, I know you’d never do that.” He takes Jensen’s hand and leads him into the bathroom, grabbing a rag and cleaning Jensen’s face off. He’s silent still, helping Jensen to undress and clean up more. “You want a shower?”  
  
Jensen nods, but still side-eyes him a little. “You wanna tell me what happened?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Jared admits, feeling embarrassed now. He rests his forehead on Jensen’s, closes his eyes, and sighs. “It was just that _look_ you gave him.”  
  
“His poster.”  
  
Jared huffs a laugh. “Fine. His poster.” He goes quiet, and reaches a hand up to run through Jensen’s hair. “I just felt like that look was for me. And it was stupid. I don’t wanna be _that guy_ who freaks out when you look at somebody else a certain way. I don’t know why it came over me then.” He closes his eyes, and wraps his arms around Jensen. “I’m sorry, Jen.”  
  
“It’s alright.” Jensen shrugs, hands on Jared’s waist. “I think we both had some fun with it, at least.”  
  
Jared smiles. “You seem to like me when I’m bossy and mad.”  
  
“_Occasionally_,” Jensen clarifies, poking Jared in the ribs. “Just don’t make this a _thing_, and we’re good.”  
  
“I promise,” Jared says, straightening up and nodding. “Besides, I like _you_ bossy and mad sometimes, too. Can’t let you have all the fun.”  
  
“You made me take my jacket off,” Jensen says, changing the subject.  
  
“It’s a nice jacket. You can wear any old pair of jeans or white t-shirt, but I’m not gonna ruin your jacket.”  
  
“What are you gonna do with that picture?” Jensen asks, and Jared just stares at him.  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
Jensen rolls his eyes and gives Jared that I’m-so-fond-of-you-but-you’re-so-dumb look. “You do realize you’re with me like 99.999% of the time anyway?”  
  
“Okay, so this is for that 0.001% of the time.”  
  
Jensen shakes his head and nudges Jared towards the shower. “Just wash me, bitch.”  
  
“Jerk.”


End file.
